


Cartoons and Cuddles

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But like actual chill, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Netflix and Chill, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Gavin barely remembers watching cartoons as a kid, but he definitely won’t forget the first time he sat and watched them with his boyfriend.





	Cartoons and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderfully cute prompt by Valyurse on Tumblr! I hope y'all like it :3
> 
> By the way, I wrote this in 20 minutes whilst drinking a cup of tea before work so...excuse any mistakes xD
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Shrek?” Gavin muttered under his breath, flicking past his Netflix’s suggestion to rewatch the old animated film. “When the fuck did I watch that?”

This must be the fifth time as of late, that his Netflix has suggested this particular film. But it doesn’t stop there, oh no. His recently watched list is compiled of an assortment of animated films – Despicable Me, Monsters Inc., How To Train Your Dragon. The list goes on and on. Yet, Gavin can’t recall playing any of these on here. He doesn’t think he's even watched any cartoons since he was a kid!

There was a shuffle of feet before his boyfriend walked into the bedroom, hair mused and dressed only in a pair of tight-fitting boxers. Gavin squinted; he was certain that those briefs didn't belong to the android.

Nines smiled down at him, fingers curling through Gavin's hair as he slipped under the covers beside him. Instinctively, Gavin scooted closer to the new source of heat, body nestling perfectly into his boyfriend’s side and smiling when an arm snaked over his shoulders.

“Did you feed the cat?” he suddenly asked, twisting his head to face Nines.

Nines merely nodded, lips brushing over his own. Gavin's eyes fluttered closed, his grip on the TV remote loosening as he chased after the android's mouth when he pulled back. He whined, involuntarily, burying his face into the warm crook of Nines' neck when he laughed at him.

A few, peaceful moments passed by as they lay tangled together in a co-ordinated mess. Gavin listened to the steady thrum of the android's thirium pump, ear pressed to his chest as he traced his fingertips along Nines’ stomach. The android shivered under his touch, nose buried into Gavin's matted hair.

It all felt so domestic. So surreal. Gavin had never expected his life to become this – he’d not expected to be so lucky.

“Hey,” he started, eyes drifting over the TV screen and remembering that he'd yet to put a film on. “Have you been using this?”

The silence was answer enough, and Gavin smirked when he caught sight of the blue blush on Nines' cheeks.

“You have, haven’t you?” he chuckled. “Why all these kid's films?”

The android bit his lower lip and Gavin tracked to movement, pushing down unwelcome thoughts. Now was _not_ the time!

“I find them...entertaining?” his boyfriend sounded uncharacteristically unsure of himself. Gavin tried to reassure him that it was okay, pressing gentle kisses to the android's bare shoulder. “They're absurd and confusing and yet oddly charming. I rather enjoy the innocence of them.”

Gavin tried really hard not to break into a huge smile, chest clenched in an overwhelming surge of fondness for his partner. Who'd have figured that this killing-machine android had a soft spot for cartoons?

Waving the remote at the TV, Gavin asked, “So why didn’t I know about your new found love?”

Nines avoided his questioning eyes. “I believed you'd think they were childish. I watch them at night.”

Gavin ignored the pang of hurt he felt at Nines’ belief that he'd judge him for what he liked. Smoothing a hand over his boyfriend’s chest, bringing it to a stop over the panel protecting his thirium pump, Gavin sighed. “Hey, baby, I would _never_ judge you. Okay?”

Nines finally met his eyes and he nodded, the play of a smile on his lips.

Gavin swatted his arm, snickering as he settled back into his boyfriend’s warm embrace, legs sprawled across the bed. “Can't believe you were sat watching these whilst I slept!”

Nines left a lingering kiss on his forehead with a fleeting smile. “I didn’t wish to wake you, darling.”

Gavin scoffed, “You know I can survive without sleep for three days. As long as I have a constant supply of the strongest coffee.”

His boyfriend shook his head, “And you know that I would never allow you to do that.”

Gavin simply hummed in mild agreement, tilting his head to press his lips to Nines' in a chaste kiss. Nines smiled against him, fingers grazing over the stubble of his jaw and emitting a sigh of content from the both of them.

When they finally separated, Gavin turned back to the TV and clicked play on Shrek, throwing the remote somewhere to the bottom on the bed as he made himself comfortable in Nines' arms. His boyfriend didn't comment on his choice in film, one hand coming to rest on Gavin's hip and trailing mindless patterns into the skin as they watched the beginning of the film.

Gavin barely remembers watching cartoons as a kid, but he definitely won’t forget the first time he sat and watched them with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to send me prompts over on Tumblr (a-beautiful-struggle-of-life) or in the comments!
> 
> I genuinely find writing these so soul-healing I swear, and I love reading all your sweet comments!! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
